Hey There Casanova
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Zoe Casanova is a old friend of Kirks, specifically the one he caused mayhem with as a child. Now that their reunited and on the same Starfleet Vessel, lets just say Bones has never had to deal with someone being glued to their chair before and engineering has just gotten a little more interesting. OCxBones


Kirk is at a club made exclusively for Starfleet academy, he was roaming the crowd of people with his eyes, looking for his next prey. Not really finding anyone to his taste he clicks his tongue in disappointment. That is until his eyes spot an attractive blonde who stood out the most due to her excessive clothing, when he says excessive, he means rather casual. She was sporting tight black jeans, a black tank top that shown her curves perfectly and a pair of matching heels that had a buckle across the front and small studs on the back of the heel. He only saw the back of her through the crowd of people dancing in front of him, as she was leaning against the bar, laughing with the bartender about something or other. He normally would go straight for the ones in the tight mini dresses dancing drunkenly around the dance floor, but something about the way her long blonde hair that went to her lower back swayed and how she flipped her head back when she laughed, just seemed so familiar somehow.

Deciding that he has been gawking at her long enough, he slams the rest of his drink and hops off the bar stool at the table for two. Gradually making his way through the overly crowded building then finds a seat next to the woman who is seemingly oblivious to his presence beside her. Eyeing her a moment as she continues to joke with the bartender, something about a Starfleet cadet falling face first into a training mat. "I'll take what shes having and get her another." He shouts to the bartender, who is straining to hear him over the crowd before nodding and walking off somewhere.

Him smiling charmingly at her, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."  
Gigging she looks towards her drink that has been barely touched. "I don't believe that'll be necessary, Kirk." She smiles playfully while looking at him through the corner of her eye. His eyes widening slightly at her shining hazel ones, then looking down at the drink the bartender just handed him.  
"I take it your friends told you about me." He says, sparing a glance her way with a disappointed smile, he had been caught.  
"I don't have friends." She laughs lightheartedly, god, her laugh was like music.  
"Zoe, Zoe Casanova." She smiles knowingly while reaching out to shake his hand, the name immediately registering to him. He grabs her hand and pulls her into his embrace, hearing a slight shriek from the woman as she so suddenly collides with his chest. "God it's been forever!" He grunts happily, extending the last word of the sentence; moving his head to face her but them both keeping their hands on each other, his on her shoulders, hers on his chest. Smiling excitedly at their reunion.  
"What are you doing here? You're a cadet now or something?" He shouts over the music, making her look around to find the nearest exit, mumbling a 'come on' and waving goodbye to the bartender before grabbing her tan leather jacket from the chair beside where she was once standing and making her way outside, dragging Kirk out with her who quickly threw money at the counter for their drinks.  
Once they got outside, the music still banging against the walls of the club could be heard as they started walking slower towards the academy dorm rooms, across the street. He nudged her shoulder lightly with his own, them walking side by side, "So?" He says curiously, the obvious hint of excitement lacing his voice as he smiles brightly. "So," She repeats him, "You look nice." He rolls his eyes at her obvious way to avoid the question he had asked her back in the bar, he looks at her with a face just screaming 'are you serious right now'.  
Sighing she looks down at the sidewalk they were currently on, a sad smile on her face. "Long story short, after I left Iowa- after we flew your godparents car off a cliff," She smirks at him pointedly, him chuckling at the memory before she continues, "Everything went down hill, we moved to Nevada and after my mothers death my dad couldn't take it anymore and, well, "opted out"." She looked towards him, using her fingers as quotation marks as they cross the seemingly abandoned road.  
"I'm s-"  
"Don't." She demanded quickly, raising her hand to stop him from finishing his sentence. "I knew it was going to happen eventually, you know I was never close to my parents anyway, they both were always working, ya know. Once a Starfleet officer, always a Starfleet officer. Even if it meant missing every single one of your daughters birthdays." She whispered the last part to herself, tensing slightly as Kirk swings an arm over her shoulders. Giggling after a moment she looked back at him, the life and happiness shining through her eyes. "I'm good now. I came here a few years ago then quit, but I'm back and more ready than ever to continue my training. I'm about to graduate as a Engineer and Combat Specialist." She smiles brightly at the thought, _Officer Casanova._ It had a ring to it.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to work in sick bay or on deck." He eyed her questioningly, recalling their conversations when they were children, making her smile that he had remembered. "I have training in other things, so its more than likely that I'll be moved around a lot, where ever they may need my assistance."  
He nods in understanding as she stops at a door in the girls dorm, he watches her unlock it then stops her just as she was about to walk in, "Hey, I have to take the Kobayashi Maru again tomorrow, want to help me out?"  
Giggling she questions, "Again?" to which he simply nods.  
She pauses a moment, looking to the floor in thought before lifting her head to look him in the eyes, the lights of the hallway reflecting on her eyes as she smiles up at him kindly, "Yeah, sure."  
"Great! I'll have Bones come and get you before it starts!" He starts to walk away then pauses, backing up to where he was originally standing, "Oh yeah, see Bones can be quite the grumpy riser, so don't take it personally if he looks like he wants to bite your head off."  
Gigging she nods her head in understanding then closes the door, in hopes that she could study a tad before sleeping.


End file.
